A Hetalia Fan Where I went to school
by keasa
Summary: My response to the Rant reviews.


Where I went to School. Was in Canada, you do not go any where else for the best Schools but, in Canada.

If I gave in work to my English Teacher, that had any thing with out long form in it my English Teacher would fail my paper right away. I was failed, no half a mark, a fail. That way I did not write in short hand any more. I know short form writing, but growing up I learned not to add it in to any of my paper work or I would be failed. I cannot think of any writer who uses short form writing in any story. I was told if I was having trouble as I use to, I am not near prefect in my writing, most of all when I am upset, I normally start making more mistakes in my writing, so I normally do as my Commination Teacher, I took the Night Course, because Grand School and High School later, I was still having a hard time with hand writing my paper, I was not allowed to use a computer to write and hand write my work only or that was a fail as well, not a half mark, a fail. My Commination Teacher taught me to write two papers, one when I am upset and one when I am not, and hand in the not upset paper to my teacher, I would more then likely pass the spelling and grammar, part, and as for me having my own thoughts on any thing, I was failed for my thoughts on what I agreed with or did not agree with, rules I was taught are for questioned, nothing wrong with having my own thought. If I do not agree then that is fine, I did not get yelled at over that, not writing it by hand yes, not making my paper long form yes that was bad, short form was always a fail.

I had to hand write every paper before giving it in to my English Teacher. So I had to correct the paper my self or when I had first learned to read and write English, I could ask the Teacher what was fine for writing and what was not. I did use a computer until in my Grade Nine High School Year, I was told in Grade School using the computer to write on would cause me to be failed for work that had to be given in, so I did not have a computer, until High School, so I made sure to take a Class to learn every thing to use a computer, because I did not know how and I wanted to learn, short form writing was still a fail not a half a grade, a fail, but I was able to use a computer in my High School Years, so I was happy I took the Grade Nine Course that taught me how to use a computer.

I am not the only writer out there who has a hard time with proper grammar, so I was told by my English Teacher to read how the writers, write that way I see and I learn how to do it so I no long fail English.

As well stories are not writing in short form, really books as my English told me, are long form, and ever book I read that is published for the public is writing in long form only, so she was right about that, I read a lot and I have found a published book that has short form in it.

Fail in school Not a fail in school

wasn't was not

alot a lot

don't do not

didn't did not

As well as I needed to know the difference between the worlds that sound the same, but mean different things.

Such as,

There, their

were, where, wear

sun, son,

its, it's that one still causes me trouble,

loud, load

If I mixed up the words, those words that sound the same, but have meaning, I was failed, not half, but failed. If I did not do that right as well.

I was told before I gave in a paper to be grade by my English Teacher, I should read it over, have any one else read it for me as well, which was alright if I ask the Teacher to go over with me as well, I only be failed if I gave in a paper and had those mistakes in it, I had to read the paper over first to see if I did not have those mistakes, and I was not allowed to have the computer read it for me, I could see just fine to read over my work my self, that is how my English put it to me, yes, I was upset over her words, but she was right, I could see just fine to read it my self, so I had to read it or have another person read it for me. before giving in a paper to the Teacher. And as for me Capitalizing words, I learned that any one or thing of importance had to be or you guessed, another fail, not half a fail.

So word that are important like, Captain, Teacher, General, had to have Capitalize on those words.

Where I went to School was in Canada and learned proper English, from proper English Teachers.

And no Teachers in Canada got upset at for not agreeing with the rules that is fine, question every thing how else do we learn what is right and wrong if we do not question things.

Bad spell and grammar, was not a load, during me saying what I think and feel, on any thing.

And as well unlit some one who is in charge, who is important, on this fanfiction site gets a hold of me and tells me I cannot have my own fanfictions on this one. Or to remove certain words from my fanfiction like sex, drugs and me talking about it in my fanfiction, then I will remove those words, until some one important tell me I cannot talk about that in my fanfiction, I am not changing the fanfiction. I am keeping the fanfiction as they are.

Next I am writing my smut free fanfiction, and you all can read it and see how that would go. So no hand holding, no kissing, no flirting, no same gender dates, because that can be smut as well, and in the fanfiction, a table between the couple during the date, so they do not touch, or doing anything that goes in to the smut category. I am going to give you a smut free fanfiction, next so you can see if I am braking all those rules so most of the fanfiction on this site, not just me. It would be any one who writes the Fluff fanfiction as well, same gender is a no, for the smut free and most of the fanfictions have same gender in them. There is a lot of smut if you see talking about it as smut.

I was going to give you the smut free fanfiction first, but I would do what I best a give my own thoughts to you and your reviews in this manner over my rant, so you know why I write as I do. Full form, not short form, so now you know.

Why because I can say how I feel, a long as it has proper grammar and spelling.


End file.
